


"is that my shirt?" "you mean our shirt?"

by tuomniia



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, New Beginnings, Other, idk bro it's just soft <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuomniia/pseuds/tuomniia
Summary: Cameron’s smirk falls into a genuine smile then, and they allow themselves a breath of laughter. “It’s what you get for leaving it in my room, anyway. Finders, keepers,” they push themselves up from the chair and step into the light with Ava. “losers, weepers.”
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	"is that my shirt?" "you mean our shirt?"

Cameron lays slouched comfortably in the chair that’s tucked into a niche between two bookshelves, hiding from the setting, but still overwhelming summer light in Nat’s library. It’s too hot, and too bright. But they don’t want to hide away in the dark, and so here they sit. Their legs splayed over the arm, propped up against the old wood of the nearest shelf.   
  
Distantly, they can hear the noises of daily life from the small family of vampires that live here, within the walls of the warehouse that had once been the site of their biggest trauma. Somehow, though, it never felt like it. Not anymore. Not now that this place has become their retreat when life is just too much.   
  
“Cameron?”   
  
They look up from the dust they’d been staring at –lost inside their thoughts of the colours and the memories colours hold– how the sunlight has caught the motes. Casting them in white and gold, and turning the flowing grains in the stained oak of the bookshelves to rivers of copper and bronze. 

“Ava?” They call back, already feeling their lips slip into their familiar smirk.   
  
Ava, their _girlfriend_ – and they still couldn’t believe they get to call her that– comes striding into the room. Her eyes, softened by the setting sun, scanning the whole room carefully before landing on Cameron themself.   
  
That was intentional, they know. It’s not new, not anymore. The relationship between them. But they’re not old yet, either. And Ava is still learning to let herself want. So She didn’t let herself look to them first, not yet anyway. She’s learning.   
  
But so is Cameron.   
  
Still, even after these years of being settled into Unit Bravo, the feeling of her eyes finding theirs makes their heart to _tip tip tip_ inside the cage of their ribs. A nervous little bird, made more skittish still by glimpses of enormity within the green of her eyes.   
  
Ava stands, as she always does, tall and straight and confident. The sun catching on all her edges, and all of her curves. Changing her, sweet as honey. The warmth of the sight seeps in between their ribs and settles into their insides. Salving wounds that they forget still ache.  
  
Cameron is still learning that it’s okay that she’s turning all of their open wounds into fading scars. That it’s okay to let someone else do the healing.  
  
“Have you seen my shirt– Oh. I see you have.” Ava sighs, the hard line of her shoulders softening as she relaxes.   
  
In the light, she is made of ivory and of gold.   
  
“You mean _our_ shirt.” They correct, smirking a little wider. “I was cold, it was there.”  
  
They’re pleased to see the corners of Ava’s mouth tilt upwards in response.   
  
“It fits you very poorly,” Ava comments, gesturing vaguely towards Cameron’s torso, which is dwarfed by the fabric –sized to fit a body packed hard with muscle– hanging off their thin frame.  
  
However, they don’t care about that. The shirt is warm, and soft. And it smells like Ava. Like winter and frost, and pine, and long faded perfume. It’s comforting, and Ava had been out. This is the next best thing.   
  
Cameron tilts their chin up in challenge, cocking a brow at their girlfriend. “Would you like it back?”  
  
Ava hesitates, her mouth opening just slightly, and Cameron notices with pleasure the way her lips stick together at the corners of her mouth. The way their own lips do when their mouth is made dry. “No, that’s quite alright.”   
  
Cameron’s smirk falls into a genuine smile then, and they allow themselves a breath of laughter. “It’s what you get for leaving it in my room, anyway. Finders, keepers,” they push themselves up from the chair and step into the light with Ava. “losers, weepers.”   
  
Ava heaves a dramatic sigh, and shakes her head. A strand of hair falls from her usually pristine bun and settles against her cheek. “I suppose if those are the rules.”   
  
Cameron laughs again, for real this time, and holds out their arms– inviting her closer. They’re immeasurably happy when for the first time, Ava doesn’t hesitate to step forward and allow Cameron to pull her close. The smell of winter and pine and Ava grows stronger, and they smile into the nook of her neck.   
  
They’re both learning, and it’s good.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ tuomniia


End file.
